inside of me
by shoutforjoy
Summary: it all started with a game...sam kissed quinn in a truth or dare game and quinn said to just forget about it..but what if sam can't forget that short and sweet kiss..
1. Chapter 1

My first story!Hope you all like it…I'll gladly accept your critics and appreciate your complements and suggestion…thanks and enjoy! xDD

It all started with a truth or dare game,

"Sam, it's your turn**..."**One of my playmates said.

"_Ok.." I mumbled as I picked one paper on the jar_

"_Truth or dare?" asked one of my playmates_

"_Umm…" I slowly opened the paper…and read what is written in the paper_

"_DARE..," I said out loud. One of my playmates smirked._

"_Okay…I dare you to kiss Quinn for 3 seconds…" I blushed…my cheeks turning to red._

"_No, I...I.. don't think I can do that.." I said as I locked eyes with Quinn. Quinn and I are pretty close…best friends actually. We were so close that our friends thought we like each other. But we both deny it every time they ask us about it._

"_Come on Sammy, it's just a kiss…besides it's a dare so you really have to do it." I surrender, I try to give Quinn an apologizing look then quickly grab the back of her neck. _

"_What do you think you're doing Sammy, you're not seriously going to…"I quickly pressed my lips against hers. I can feel her struggling, so I grab her neck harder._

"_1…2…" They all counted. I know that Quinn had already stop struggling, maybe she decided to just go with it_

"_And…3."I pulled away instantly._

"_I'm so sorry Quinn," I immediately said as I look straight to her beautiful eyes._

_Quinn didn't say anything. Instead she just walked away from us._

"_Wait, Quinn!" I run after her. I caught up with her and quickly grab her elbow._

"_Look, Quinn I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" I said, looking down on my shoes._

"_Its fine, just forget about it…"she said and I nodded_

"_I'm sorry again…ill make it up to you…I promise…" I said and she gave me her sweet and beautiful smile._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Sam. "She said and walks away._

_I sighed,"yeah I'll see you tomorrow" I mumbled_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter…..hit review..xD

SAM POV

I sighed. I can't believe I still can't forget about that kiss. It's been 6 years; she probably doesn't remember anything about it. Ever since that kiss, I have like the biggest crush on her. Even until now,but this year is gonna be different, I'm moving on. I know that we can only stay friends…ONLY FRIENDS..

"Sam!get out of bed! You're gonna be late for school!" my mom shouted.

"Yeah! I'm COMING!" I quickly ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Let's go Sammy, were gonna be late…"my brother Stevie said

"Right…sorry" I quickly grab a piece of toast, run upstairs, and get my bag.

"Bye MOM!" my sister Stacy shouted

"Good luck guys!Don't do anything bad on your first day of school!"my mom shouted

"Stevie and I won't, I don't know about SAM!" Stacy shouted.

"Hey, I'm a good guy!" I grinned and carry Stacy on my shoulders.

"PUT ME DOWN!ahhhhhh!" Stacy screamed. Stevie and I are laughing so hard.

I put down Stacy and get inside the car. "I hate you Sammy!" I chuckled and stick my tongue out to my little sister.

"Okay…ready?"I said and started the engine.

"YEAH!" the two kids shouted.

I smiled and drive our way to school.

Just a small introduction on what Sam's family is like…hit review please…


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** chapter!dont forget to hit review! xDD**

Quinn POV

"arggggggghhh!.."I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock.

I hate waking up early. I'm having so much fun for the past few days..next thing I knew summer is over…I feel like I want to scream, but I'm too tired to do that.

"Quinny!Time to get up! Sam is going to pick you up this morning! Remember?" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Shoot! I forgot about that! K I'm getting ready!" I get up and quickly grab my towel ready for a shower.

I was eating breakfast when I heard the doorbell rang..."I'll get it..." I said and opened the door.

"Why are you always so early?" I said in a complaining manner.

"Good morning to you too…beautiful…" he said and gave me his signature wide grin.

"ha-ha…very funny Sam " I said in a sarcastic manner,

"What?Cant I call you beautiful?" he said still with a freaking adorable grin.

"Of course you can, it's just I'm getting sick hearing it from every people I met..." he chuckled

"It's like Beautiful is my second name…" I said and gave him a wide grin

"Still cocky…I see" Sam said. We both laughed

Sam and I have been best friends for I don't know how long. We just click. I always have fun when I 'm with him. He's goofy, funny and a dork but a cute one. He's got this deep blue or green eyes…I don't know which one is it coz I feel like it changes every time I look to him. Blond hair and a huge mouth…people make fun of it but I kind of like it…I think it makes him more adorable. He's like my older brother although were on the same age.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes…oh and say hi to Stevie and Stacy for me" I said and looked at the two cute blonds waving inside the car. I gave them a short wave.

"Okay better get hurry…you don't wanna be late on first day of school.." I nodded and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Bye, mom!.." I shouted and ran inside Sam's car


	4. Chapter 4

**tnx so much for the reviews….I appreciate it…still I need more suggestions so,**

**hit review! xD**

Sam POV

"We're here," I said as I pulled into the driveway and park my car.

"Thanks Sam" Quinn said. I smiled "no problem…"

"Quinn! " Brittany shouted.

"Hey, Brittany! I miss you!" Quinn squealed like a child

"I miss you too!" Brittany said. They both talked about some show and stuff to catch up. I feel like outsider so I started walking away…

" Wait Sam, where are you going?" Quinn said

"umm…Somewhere? So I can catch up with my friends too…"I mumbled

" okay…see you later Ken…"Brittany said cheerfully.

"Ken?" I gave her my confuse look, which Quinn thought to be cute.

"Yeah…you're Ken and Quinn is Barbie…" I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"I just thought you guys look a lot like Ken and Barbie…" I chuckled.

"I never thought of that…" I said

"Sometimes I wonder why people call me stupid…" Brittany added. Quinn and I both laughed so hard.

"Hey guys!" Wow perfect way to ruin the moment, I thought as Finn walk over to us.

Finn and Quinn have been dating for a few months now. And it kills me just seeing them together. I sighed.

"Hey Finn," Quinn smiled. Then the next thing you know Finn and Quinn is kissing in front of us. Good Manners, I thought.

"Umm seriously guys?" Santana said and walk over to us. Brittany and Quinn gave her a hug.

" Quinn let's go?" finn said and we all said our goodbyes.

I sighed and look at them while their leaving.

"jealous?" Santana said to me. " what? No way…" I said

"Come on trouty mouth…all of us know how much you like her" she snapped

" yeah? Well news flash! Im moving on…" I said

"really? Well…always staring at Quinn doesn't help…" she said.

I sighed. I could never win against Santana nobody does. "See you later, trouty mouth…"

This going to be harder, I thought and walk inside the school.

**I'm not making finn a bad guy…I just can't think of anybody else…:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn POV

I could see Sam struggling to read a paragraph in math. I know he has dyslexia, that's why his grades aren't that good.

"Sam, you need help?" I asked.

"Umm…yeah…" I smiled and read the paragraph for him to understand. He smiled, coz he finally understood the text.

"I could tutor you again if you want…just like last year…I could go to your house every night…" I really want to help him. Last time I tutored him, he got a perfect score in a test. Our classmates are more than shock when they heard that.

"Umm…are you sure? You seem really busy juggling things from glee club to cherios and….your boyfriend…" Sam said the last part soft that Quinn almost can't hear.

"Its fine Sam, I think I can manage it." She smiled

"Thanks Quinn, I think I needed that." I smiled back.

With that the bell rang. And we both said our goodbyes and went separate ways. She went and search for her 'boyfriend' and I went with Puck.

"Hey Man, still pining Quinn… I see" Puck said.

"No man…I'm trying to forget her…" I answered

"pfffttt…good luck with that! Seriously I don't think you could…" Puck smirked

"How come everybody tells me how impossible it is for me to do that? I answered

"Impossible to do what? Hey Puck." Rachel cut in.

"Well Sam said he is going to forget Quinn…" Puck informed and gave Rachel a quick kiss.

"Yeah…it is impossible…" Rachel smiled

"Seriously guys…A little support maybe?" I sighed.

"Samuel, we know you…and it's almost impossible for you to ignore Quinn for like a week…" Rachel said with her two eyebrows up.

I gave up "Then what am I supposed to do?" I sighed

"Umm…maybe tell her about those feelings you have been keeping for years?" Rachel answered.

"I can't he's dating Finn remember?" I said.

"Okay…but if you kept waiting, you might be too late and lose her forever…" Rachel advised.

I sighed. Someday…I thought…someday…when the timing is right…

**What do you think? Should I break Finn and Quinn up on the next chapter?**

**Review xDD**


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn POV

I don't know what's happening with Finn. He seems really busy these past few days. He barely returns my calls and texts. Every time I ask him, he always says it's because of school, football and glee club and that he doesn't have any time left. Every time I argue with him about it, he always changes the subject or pushes me away. It drives me nuts. And I'm sick of it we need to talk about these once and for all.

So here I am searching every place Finn might be in. looking like a lost puppy.

"Where is he?" I sighed; I don't have much time left. And I'm tired too. I still haven't eating anything.

I went and take a look at each classroom I've passed. Just as I was about to gave in…I saw him…he wasn't alone…heck, he seems to enjoy himself with some girl's company. I can't believe what's in front of my eyes right now…

I could feel the flush of anger running through my veins. My eyes are burning hot and my tears fall one by one. At that moment, I feel like my heart was torn to pieces. How could I be so stupid? It didn't even cross my mind that he might do that. He fooled me into thinking that he's a decent man, a man to be trusted. But I'm wrong…I'm so wrong…

"JERKS!" I shouted as loud as I can. I don't care if somebody may hear me and think that I'm a freak. I don't care about anything…all I know is that I'm in deep pain…It's so painful that my body almost feels numb…

They both turned around and look at me. I can see their shock faces turned into a scared one. But I can't look into their eyes. I wanna slap them both but I feel like my body is breaking down. So I ran away, I run as fast as I could. I could see people staring at me but I don't care. I keep running and finally, exhausted, I stopped. I found myself alone. So I broke down and cried my heart out.

Sam POV

I saw her. She's in deep pain. What happened? I asked myself. At the moment I knew that I need to talk to her. I need to make her feel better, or at least be there for her. I run as fast as I could. Luckily, I knew which way she went.

And then I found her, she seems too hurt. She's too broken. I hate seeing her crying. Every time she cries, I feel like my heart is breaking into pieces one by one. I stand there and watch her cry. I don't even know if I should come over. What if she doesn't want to see me? Or anybody?

I was about to turn around and walked away when I felt my cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from Santana.

"_Have you seen Quinn? I think he needs you right now…go find her" _it says there.

What the heck am I thinking? I asked myself.

I turned around and go sat beside Quinn. She did not look at me, she just keep on crying and crying. I put my hand around her and hugged her. She finally looked up and rested her head on my chest and cried. I feel so hurt seeing her like that. I could feel the pain she's feeling right now.

After a few moments, I build up my courage and asked her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ffff…Fi…inn…Finn…"she's struggling to say a word. So I didn't push her to say anything more. Instead, I let her cry and we sat there for hours.

At that time, I just wanna be with her. I just wanna sit beside her and let her know that I'm here and no matter what happens I won't leave her…

**So…do you like it?**

**I feel awful making Quinn feel that way…anyway its part of the story so…**

**Oh…and do you think the story is moving too fast? I don't know…if it's just right so I need your thoughts…**

**Review please….! xDD**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam POV

It was getting dark now. And Quinn has stopped crying.

"Do you wanna go home now?" I asked.

She didn't say anything she just nodded her head. I helped her up.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." I added.

"Thanks…" She said softly.

The drive on the way home was silent. I didn't say anything mainly because I don't know what to say.

"Were here…" I said.

I got out of the car open the door for her.

"Thanks…" she said.

I walk her to the door. Still not talking to each other…

"Sam, would you stay? My mom is not home and I don't wanna be alone tonight…" she said finally breaking the silence.

"Sure…let me just call my mom…" she nodded and went inside her house.

I talked to my mom and ask for permission. Luckily, she agreed.

I walked inside her house. I found her inside the living room, sitting on the couch. I could see the tears in her eyes that are threatening to fall. I walked over her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for the trouble this might cause you…" she said. I shook my head.

"It's fine…" I assured her.

"Thanks…" she said with a slight smile. I know it's a fake smile. She's trying to hide the sadness and pain she has been keeping.

"You hungry?" she asked. " I could cook for you…" She added.

"No, I'll cook for you…stay here…" I said. "I cook for my whole family, remember?" she smiled and nodded.

I made my way to the kitchen to cook some food…

Quinn POV

It's nice to have Sam on my side. Although I feel horrible today, he makes me feel a lot better. He's such a caring guy…

"Quinn! I'm almost done!" he shouted. "Do you wanna eat here in the dining room? Or just on the living room?" he asked.

"Here in the living room is fine!" I answered.

"Okay…" he said.

He went to the living room carrying two plates.

"Mmm…this looks delicious…" I commented.

"More than delicious" he bragged.

We both eat and finish our plates quietly. I still don't fee like talking too much and having a 'chitchat'.

We both put the dishes in the sink and started washing them. Finally, we're done.

We both went to the living room and watch television. I've watch a man cheating with her wife. And before I know it, tears are falling into my eyes. Perfect, I thought. I remember how Finn cheated on me. I remember that stupid slut who maked out with Finn.

Sam shut the T.V off. And embrace me. I cried on his chest. We sat there for a while. And I cried and cried. Flashbacks are running inside my head. And it hurts, to remember it all, to be not be able to do anything but cry.

Hours later, I felt tired of crying. I wiped the tears away and turned to Sam.

"Thanks for being here Sam, it's nice to have you here" I said. He nodded and smiled.

"You know I'll always be here right?" I nodded. I knew it all along. Ever since we were kids I always knew we would be best friends. He would take care of me no matter what. This is just one of the nights where he would come over and comfort me.

"I'm so lucky to have you Sam…" I said.

He smiled. "You don't know how lucky I am to have you…" he answered.

I smiled. I fee tired so I lie down to the couch.

"Sleep beside me?" I said. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. A guy and a girl sleeping beside each other is just weird right? I thought. But at that moment, I didn't care. It all just feels right.

Fortunately he nodded and lay down beside me in the couch. It's not as comfortable as I thought because we barely fit in the couch. He put his arms around me, to give us more space. I put my head on his chest and wrapped my hands around him. I felt satisfied and comfortable so I went to sleep.

**Any thoughts?**

**First of all I have a question…why do people do this?**

" **I don't own anything" - what does that mean? Do I have to do that?**

**I would love it if you review…xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything…. - ayiiieee…nailed it! Hahahha**

**Tnx for the information you gave me! I appreciate it! ;)) love you so much! :***

**Enjoy!**

Quinn POV

It's been two weeks since that nasty break up. I'm still in the coping stage. I could still feel the bitterness whenever Finn is getting near me. All I got to do is ignore him and never talk to him again unless I truly forgive him, which will be a long time to wait…oh and that girl, who maked out with Finn, I gave her my death glare every time I see her…she seems pretty scared at me, well she better be after what she did.

After the break up, I've been hanging out with Santana and Brittany. They've help me forget about the things that happen. And of course with the help of Sam, I've enjoy the life of being single even if has just been two weeks.

"Quinn!" I turned around and saw Santana and Brittany walking towards me.

"Hey!" I greeted them. "Hey…" Santana said.

"So how is it going?" I asked them hoping to start a conversation

"Hmmm…nothing much, Q…just a normal sunny day" Brittany said.

"How about you Q? what's up?" she asked.

" oh…" Santana said in a shocked voice and stopped walking.

"whats wrong Santana?"I asked.

"wow…now I know what is so up.." Santana said.

"What do you mean?" I said and look to the direction she was looking.

And there I saw those two jerks. In a same state since I last saw them. Making out on the lockers, except they don't have to hide anymore. They are clearly dating... I thought I was coping really well enough. But I'm wrong…again…I could feel the tears rolling in my cheeks. I wiped them. It's like the same event happening all over again, but no, I wont let myself break again, I wont just cry and accept everything that happens in my life. I need to be brave, I thought. So I walk down to them and slap Finn.

"Pakkk!"I slapped Finn's face. The sound echo through out the halls.

I could here the others saying " oohhh". I smirked.

"What the hell?" Finn said, almost shouting.

"You deserved that, asshole…" I said and started to walk away.

Then I remembered something, I turned around.

"Oh I haven't officially said this but… ITS OVER! " I said. Public humiliation is just a perfect payback, I thought. and walked over to Santana and Brittany

"Great job, Q… you are finally learning from me…" Santana said and we both highfived.

"I bet he felt horrible…" Brittany added.

"He should…" I said.

Sam POV

I watched as Finn gets humiliated in front of everyone.

"He deserved that…" I said to Puck.

"Totally…" Puck answered.

"Dude, you should totally get her…now! she's single... men!" Puck said.

"I don't know men…she just got out from a relationship…" I said.

"Dude! You've been waiting your whole life…don't you dare miss this opportunity…" Puck said

"I'm just getting the right timing…" I answered back.

"ppfffttt…When is that?is that ever going to happen? You know what I think?" Puck said.

"What?"I asked

"I think she just became the hottest single girl in school because of what she just did with Finn…and being the hottest one means a lot of guys chasing you…trust me I've been there…but I chose Rachel…"Puck said.

"When did you become the hottest guy in school? That's impossible since I'm here…" I joked.

"Dude…did you see this biceps?" Puck snapped.

"Did you see this abs?" I snapped back.

"Whatever…"Puck said, giving up.

I chuckled. Puck hates loosing.

Abs always wins the girls, I thought.

* * *

><p>I was driving Quinn home. she is unusually quiet today. Is something wrong? She seems fine a while ago.<p>

"Hey Quinn, something wrong?" I asked her.

"I…umm…no…yes…I'll tell you later…" I nodded. She don't seem comfortable talking while I'm driving.

I pulled into the driveway. And wait for her to say something.

"Umm…so…you know this morning? With the Finn thing?" I nodded

"Well I thought I was going to feel better, but well...no I didn't…I still feel hurt knowing that Finn is already dating someone when we just broke up…" She continued, tears falling from her eyes.

I don't know what to say. I just put my arms around her.

"I just feel stupid for crying again with the same reasons." she said.I shook my head.

"No, Quinn you're not stupid. Finn is." I said

"I just want somebody to love me…you know?" she said.

"There is somebody who loves you…"I said

"Who?" she asked.

"ME…" I was shocked with what I said. What the hell? I thought…crap I slipped. I look into her she seems confused.

"I know you love me Sam, just not on the way I was thinking…" She said.

I processed my mind so I can say something to her. Should I tell her what I feel? Should I wait? No, I thought…Puck is right; I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. To finally tell her what I feel.

"No, you're wrong…see the thing is…I LOVE YOU…more than friends, more than what you think…I've been hiding these feelings for years and I just can't wait anymore longer…I love you and I wanna be in your side always…I get hurt when you get hurt…I get jealous when your with other guys…I really care about you Quinn. i care about you more than anything and I want us to be together…" I said. I could feel my heart beating abnormally fast. I'm really nervous, scared at the same time excited… Mixed emotions…I looked to her eyes…she look so shocked and speechless…

"quinn… please say something…" I said in a begging tone.

"I…I…don't… know what to say…I ne…need to go…somewhere…I…umm...goodbye Sam…" she opened the door and hopped out, not bothering to look back…

Wooooowww…I was…rejected; I should have known that she doesn't like me that way… I thought…I could feel my eyes watery and burning…my body is trembling from the great amount of pain I'm experiencing right now…I'm fighting back the tears from my eyes but it doesn't work…I've never been in such pain in my life…I feel like a want to, so badly punch myself for being so stupid…but I can't …I feel so weak… so, I just cried…and let the time pass…

**Yeah…Such a sad chapter everyone's crying…**

**Anyway hello to all my readers…:))**

**Review please? Suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**First off all…I want to say sorry for the slow update…I've been really busy juggling school and sports training so…plus I've had so many homework this past few days and my laptop just broke so I'm using this slow computer…call it a great week huh?..**

**Any way enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

Awkward. One word that explains me well. Its been a week since that…ummm..'heartbreaking incident' as I call it. And things are not getting better for me. It's been hard for me to keep up with school work since Quinn is not tutoring me anymore. I'm the one who called off our tutoring nights, I feel like it's the right thing to do. Quinn has been ignoring me and I don't really know what to do or to say to her so I'm kind of ignoring her too…

I've been thinking too much I didn't notice puck coming towards me…

"Hey, dude "Puck came over to me.

"Hey…" I answered slowly.

"Okay dude…I have let it pass this past few days coz I thought it was hard for you to say…but now I won't…seriously dude…what's wrong with you and Fabray?"Puck said quickly. I barely kept with it.

"ummm…arggg…fine...so I finnaly told her how I feel…and…and…she rejected me…" I said finally giving up. He have been bothering me with this thing for almost a week.

"ohhh...that sucks dude" Puck said, obviously not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah…" I said softly.

"Umm…well have you talked to her?"Puck asked. Looking far away, I sighed.

"No…things have been really awkward…" I said.

"Dude…you should…"With that Puck started walking and I walk beside him, then we both walked straight to glee club.

It was lunchtime, and Puck and I look really stupid pushing each other. He's telling me to go talk to Quinn, but I don't think it's today is the right time. She is right there eating her lunch.

"No…dude I won't, some other time maybe…when the time is right…" I said softly, hoping Quinn won't hear our conversation.

"You see…that's your problem dude, you keep on waiting for the right time…and it always end up pretty bad…"Puck advised. You know Puck is kinda right. I always wait that something would happen to Quinn and I, when I'm sitting here doing nothing to make a change.

"Ahhh! You have been pissing me off this day!" I said in a high tone of voice.

"Yah…yah…just go!"Puck said which pisses me off again.

"Fine…" I said almost in angry voice. Building up my courage, I walk heading to their table.

"Oh…and would you call Rachel for me? She's right beside Quinn…"Puck said.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Oh no he's coming…what is he doing? Is he gonna talk to me? What am I going to say? arggg what the hell is wrong with me? We are just gonna talked…what's wrong with that? I'm exaggerating things… My thoughts drifted away when Santana nudge me with her elbow.

"Here comes trouty mouth…" Santana said, smirking.

"Shut up!" I said freaking out.

"umm…Quinn can…umm I talked to you?"He said obviously nervous…he looks really cute when he's nervous…stop it Quinn, what the hell are you thinking

"Sure…" I tried to say it as casually as possible.

"Oh she's been dying to talked to you…constantly asking us if she should talk to you or not, and stuff…Its becoming very annoying…"Santana butted in. Gosh! She is so annoying!

"Just shut up Santana! Let's go Sam!" I said, really annoyed.

Santana just stick her tongue out to me.

I stand up. Finding a place less crowded so we can have some privacy. I found one and we walk over there.

"So what's up?" I said calmly but inside I'm really freaking out.

"Ummm…" he started saying. Looking down he continued. "Well…things have been really…umm awkward and…that is definitely not what I wanted…mmm…besides I feel like my grades are failing coz you are not tutoring me any more. And you are my best friend…so it's uhhhh…really hard for me to ignore you and I want us to be friends again…really I didn't mean to…" I stopped him from rambling too much. He's been speaking really fast and I find it hard to catch up.

"Sam you're rambling words…" I said. I could see his cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah…anyway what I'm saying is I'm sorry…" he said.

"Its...fine Sam…and oh don't worry about your grade failing…I'll gladly tutor you again." With that he looked up and stared into my eyes with a big grin in his face.

I stared back to his eye. I never notice how deep his eyes were or how mesmerizing it is. My friends always talk about how cute he is but I didn't really notice it. I mean I think he's adorable and stuff but I never notice how handsome he is…until now…oh crap..What the hell am I thinking? I just rejected him. He must have felt really bad…

I must have stared a little too long…

"Umm Quinn?" Sam said in his confuse look which is also very cute…stop it Quinn!

"Yeah?" I said absent mindedly. My cheeks turning to red.

"So…are we good? He asked worryingly.

"Oh yeah…more than good…" I said smiling beamingly at him still looking into his eyes. I find it hard to look away.

"I see you tonight? You know with the tutoring thing…?" he said looking really happy.

"Yeah...see you…"I said.

With that we walked balk to my friend's table.

"Rachel, Puck wants to see you…"Sam said.

"Okay…" Rachel answered.

"Okay bye Ladies, bye Quinn…"He said looking at me. I could feel my cheeks turning red again.

"Someone is blushing really hard…" Santana said teasing me.

"For the last time…Shut up!" I said slightly embarrass.

"Oh come on Quinnie…its true…look at your face…you are cheeks are like tomatoes!"she said laughing so hard.

"It is not!" I said defending my self.

"Oh Quinnie…just admit it! You are so falling for Mr. Trouty mouth!"She said still laughing really hard.

"What no! No way…I already rejected him…remember?" I said.

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean you don't like him…"Santana said, smirking.

Do I really like him? I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! I like this chapter! Don't you?<strong>

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! Just wanna say thanks to the people who pointed out that my chapters are short! :)) I appreciate it!**

**Anyway here's it is…it's twice as long as I use to write…**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

I was leaning to my locker when I saw Sam walking his way to his own locker.

"Still staring at Sam?"Santana snapped me out.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Look at you honey, falling helplessly with Mister Sammy…" Santana mocked, smirking.

"I am not!"I said out loud. All people glance at me. Great just great I thought.

"Oh cut the crap Quinn, just tell me…"Santana said still with the evil smirk.

"I have nothing to tell you…" I answered.

With that she grabs my elbow and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"oookayy…no one's gonna hear this conversation anymore except the two of us!" Santana said almost angry. I chuckled. "So now tell me…" Santana said softly.

"I don't know what to say…I already told you, there's nothing!" I answered loudly to her face. I feel really annoyed with her right now

"Really? Then how come I always catch you staring at him? Or sometimes I could see your face flood with anger and jealousy when some hot chick is trying to hit on Sam…oh and what about when I would catch your lips form a big smile when Sam rejected the sluts that tried to flirt with him?...what's up with all of that?" Santana said to me loudly.

I checked if someone's on the door who might hear us, but fortunately there is no one.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say? Just tell me, do you feel any feelings for him lately? Do you like him?" She added.

"Okay…maybe I do…I don't know…I'm really confused on what I feel right now…"I answered." Why are you so interested anyway? You don't like him, do you?" I said nervously.

Santana laughed so hard." What no way and what's there to be confused Quinn? Tell me…"

"It's just…I don't know why I'm suddenly having these feelings…" I said softly. "I mean…why now that I already rejected him and hurt him?"

"Because…sometimes you don't realize how much you love someone until you lost him…like with you and Sam…he's always in your side…you thought he would never leave you for someone…and when he admit his feelings for you, you rejected him. And because you rejected him, you fee like you'll lose him anytime to some chick that is hotter than you…" Santana said. She looks so serious.

She didn't give me a chance to say anything. She grabbed my elbow again and we walked out in the room together.

"Maybe your right…"I said softly, just enough that Santana would hear.

"I already know I'm right from the start…" Santana said with a smirk.

"How come you know so much about this kind of stuff? I mean, You're definitely not the committing type of person…"

"Simple… I know people…" She said smiling. "You'll be meeting Sam tonight right?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I answered. Then we both went to our separate classes

* * *

><p>"You just put this number here then get the square root…" I instruct Sam with our homework. It's one of our tutoring nights.<p>

"Oh! Yeah! I get it now!" Sam said happily. He looked like a child who just found a candy.

"Were done!" I said and stretched my back.

"Yeah thanks again Quinn…"He said looking straight into my eyes. I could feel my body shivered. I've been experiencing that lately…whenever he would look to me.

I blushed."No biggie…"I said.

"Oh I almost forgot! Would you go to Ed's party?"He asked. Ed is one of the football players in our school. He always organizes a wild party where every person in the school is invited.

"I will if you will…" I answered.

"Okay then…let's just go together…Pick you up at 9?"He asked.

"That sounds fine…" I smiled.

"Okay, see you later…thanks again!"He patted my head softly and went out to my bedroom.

I need to find the cutest outfit! I went straight into my closet and started digging up my clothes.

* * *

><p>"Okay…I think this is it…" Sam said. This is surely is it. You could hear music blasting out from inside. You could see some people making out and drunk. People are dancing outside the house.<p>

We hopped out from the car and walk inside the house, ignoring the drunken people making a fool of them.

"Heyyyyy!"Puck shouted. He is clearly drunk. I could smell the scent of alcohol from him.

"Whoahh! Puck! Enough of this!" Sam said out loud, so Puck could hear him from the loud music. He stole the cup of alcohol from Puck's hand,

"Oh come on, Dude! I'm having fun!" Puck said then laughs out loud. Whooah…he's clearly out of mind.

Puck stole the cup from Sam hands then quickly bolted off laughing.

"I guess we couldn't stop him? Can we?" I asked.

"Yeah…I don't think we could…" he answered smiling at me.

"Quinn!" I heard someone shouted. Great another drunken person, I thought.\

I turned around and saw Brittany and Santana walking their way to me. I smiled. They don't look drunk.

"Hey!" I said happily.

We gave each other a friendly hugs.

"You want a drink?" Santana offered me a cup. I looked inside the cup. "Don't worry it's not that strong…trust me "She added.

"Okay…" I took the cup from her and tried it.

"See…taste good doesn't it?"Santana ask. I nodded.

"Hey…Q, Im just gonna go meet some friends…I'll see you later…" Sam interrupt us

"Yeah…sure go ahead…"I answered.

He went away.

"Hey, Quinn! You wanna dance?" Brittany squealed

"Yeah! lets go!" I said as we went into the dance floor.

We were dancing for hours now, I'm exhausted. We all stopped dancing and look for somewhere to sit.

"haaa! That was a lot of fun! I'm so tired…" Brittany said.

"Yeah me too…I'm exhausted…I need a drink" Santana said.

"I'll go get drinks for us…" I said and stood up.

"Thanks! Hurry up!" Santana said. I chuckled. Santana can be bossy sometimes.

"Yeah sure…" I said and head to the table where all the food and drinks are placed.

And I saw something…something that I can't bear to look at. I could feel my eyes get watery. I ran away and called Santana.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

This party is wild. I could smell alcohol everywhere. Some people, who look like they would pass out anytime, are dancing all over the place.

I was talking to one of my friends when one really drunk girl sat on my lap.

"Heyyy…Cutieee…wann…na have some fu..un?" She said in a drunken voice. Before I could answer, she quickly crashes her lips in to mine. She was kissing me hard.

I shove her away. "whhooaahh…whooahh…get a hold of yourself!" I said almost mad. My friends laughed and grab the girl.

"Okayy…woman…you had too much fun…time to stop!" One of my friends said.

"What?" the woman screamed like a child. I chuckled.

"That was pretty interesting…" Puck said. He is so drunk.

"Come on Puck, time to go home now…you've had too much drink" I said.

"No! Finn's taking me home don't worry…go ahead…you go home! I'll see you later!" Puck said loudly.

I nodded. I need to find Quinn. Where is she?

"YOU LIAR!" Santana shouted to me and slapped me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I said confusedly

"THAT IS FOR HURTING QUINN!" Santana shouted.

"WHAT DID I DO?QUINN'S HURT? WHY?" I said. I'm really confused right now.

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW? REALLY? YOU JERK!" She said to me and began to hit my shoulders.

"WHAATT…WAIT! STOP! STOP IT! WHAT DID I DO?" I ask her again.

"YOU WENT ON SAYING HOW MUCH YOU LIKE QUINN! AND NOW YOU WOULD MAKE OUT WITH SOME CHICK? I THOUGHT YOU LIKE QUINN? IT'S THAT HOW YOU SHOW IT?" She yelled at me.

"Wait that chick? I don't know her! She just kissed me randomly! She's drunk!" I said, defending myself.

"WHAT! OH GOSH! SHE MISUNDERSTANDS IT!" Santana said worriedly.

"WHAT? IS SHE MAD AT ME? WHERE IS SHE?" I ask her.

"Yeah she is…I don't know where she is…she just called and told me what happened…then she ran away…I didn't went after her coz I fee like punching you first…"Santana answered.

With that I ran outside. She can't go far away from here. She doesn't have a car, which means I could still chase after her.

I ran into my car and drive. Where is she? She can't be far away…

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of driving…I saw her, sitting in the park alone…she looks like she's crying…great Sam great you make a girl cry, but why is she crying anyway? She already made it clear that she doesn't like me…or did she? I mean she didn't really say she doesn't feel anything for me…she just walked away…whatever the answer to my questions is not important right now…she needs me right now…<p>

I got out on my car and walk my way to her.

Quinn POV

Why am I crying? It's my fault anyway…gosh! Ive been crying this past few weeks…when would I ever stop!

"Quinn?" crap I know that voice…why is he here?

I quickly wipe my tears…"hey…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same…"he replied.

"ummm…I got bored with the party so I left…" I lied.

"Really? I thought it was fun…" he replied. I nodded.

He sat beside me. It was awkward for a while until I spoke.

"You didn't tell me what you are doing here…" I spoke.

"I was worried…" he replied."Look I'm sorry for kissing that girl…I didn't really kiss her she kissed me…she's drunk and…I guess she doesn't know what she's doing…"he added.

I could feel the tears forming into my eyes again.

"I don't understand why you're telling this to me…" I said. I'm not really sure what I was saying…

"Because I care for you…" Sam said. The tears in my eyes fell.

Then there was a minute of silence again. And again, I was the first one to speak.

"Why now?" I asked.

"Sorry? I don't…" he bagan to say but I interrupted him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings before? You said you were keeping it for a long time…why?" I asked.

"I'm bad at timing am I?" I nodded and chuckled. "Funny coz…I always look for the right timing before I finally admit my feelings for you…" I smiled

"Well…I was scared…I was scared that when I told you how I feel and you don't feel the same, everything would be ruined…our friendship…everything…I was scared that you would stay away from me…" he said and looks at me.

I nodded. I understand now.

There was this awkward silence again. Surprisingly he was the one who break it.

"If I had told it a little earlier would it make a difference?" he asked.

I've never thought of it…would it?

"Maybe…"I said looking into his eyes.

He smiled.

Again silence filled the air.

"Hey, would you maybe….ummm…go dinner with… me?" he asked nervously.

I nodded happily. He put his arms around me and I leaned into his chest. I smiled feeling satisfied.

This day is so fun…not because of the party…but because of HIM…

* * *

><p><strong>Is it long enough? :))<strong>

**Hit review! Please! Love u all! :***


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all…I am terribly SORRY for the slow update. I could only use the computer for weekends because my dad is using it on weekdays so…anyway thanks again for the lovely reviews…everyone…love u all!**

**anyway here it is!**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

"What about this?"Brittany showed me a silk dress.

"Ummm... nahh…I think that's too much for a date…" I said.

"Yeah…"Brittany said.

We have been looking for a perfect dress for hours. Brittany insists that I have to look amazing for my first date with Sam.

I scanned the pile of dresses when a silk purple dress caught my eye. it was a simple dress yet it looks very elegant.

"Hey, Brittany look at this…"I showed the dress to Brittany.

"OMG! That's perfect!Try it on!" Brittany squealed in excitement.

I went to the dressing room and tried it on.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her

"You... look... AMAZING…Sam would totally fall for you…"She said, smiling.

"We'll see about that…" I said and went my way to the cashier

* * *

><p>I'm on my way to Quinn's house and my heart is beating so fast. I wonder if this is normal.<p>

"Come on Sam, Man up!" I mentally scolded myself.

I slightly passed the doorbell. Quinn's mom opens the door.

"Good evening, Mrs. Fabray…" I said nervously.

"Good evening Sam, you look good…" She commented. I smiled.

"You too Mrs. Fabray…umm…Is Quinn here?" I asked politely.

"Of course…come inside…" She opened the door wide.

"Thank you mam…" I said.

"She'll be down in a few minutes…"She said and went her way to the kitchen.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps from the stairs. I quickly stand up, knowing it was Quinn.

Quinn came down and smiled at me. I swear my mouth was hanging open for a few minutes

"Woooaahh…you…look amazing…" I said. I was speechless. She looks so beautiful wearing a purple dress.

"Thanks…you look good too…"She said, still smiling.

"Umm…Shall we? " I said and offered my elbow to her.

She smiled and linked his elbow to mine. As if on a cue, Quinn's mom went out in the kitchen.

"You're going now?" She asked.

"Yes mom…I'll see you later…" Quinn said.

"Okay…have fun…take care of her Sam, Okay?" She asked.

I nodded."I Promise to get her back here safe and sound…" I said assuringly.

"Good, then…" Quinn's Mom said.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

"Sam? I think you miss a turn…" I said.

"OH…yeah…I forgot to tell you,someone reserve the place for a birthday party…so I'm taking you to another restaurant…" He replied.

"Where then?" I asked.

"Well, remember the restaurant I used to work at?" he said.

"Oh yeah…strange coz I've never really been there before…" I said.

"Yeah…you always prefer breadsticks…" He chuckled.

"Well…I think it's the best restaurant here in Lima…" I said.

"Wrong…you've never been in Libby's, so you can't really say…" He said.

"Hmmmm…You seem really positive about it…"I said and looked at him.

"I am…" He replied.

* * *

><p>"We're here…" Sam said and turned off the engine.<p>

Sam quickly got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thank you…" I said smiling at him. He is such a gentleman.

We entered the restaurant and I was immediately amazed by the place. It looks cozy and simple.

"Hmmm…Not bad Sammy…" I commented. He smiled.

"Hey Sammy boy!" I voiced from behind said.

I turned around to see who it is. It was a waiter.

"Hey, Chuck…How's it going…" Sam said.

"Oh…Great Men…You?" He asked

"Good…By the way this is Quinn…" Sam smiled at me.

"Hi…Nice to meet you Chuck…"I said and shook my hands with him.

"You too…wow you're a lucky man Sam…"He smiled.

Sam looked at me once again and smiled. " I know man…I'm one lucky guy…"he said.

Chuck nodded. He guided us at the empty table.

"I'll be leaving Man…call me if you need anything…" He said.

"Yeah…thanks Man…" Sam replied and Chuck went away.

We ordered our food and started a conversation. We've talked about a lot of things…football, Cherios, Glee and a lot more.

I'm about to finish my food when Chuck whispered something to Sam. Sam nodded.

"Excuse me Quinn…I have a surprise for you…" He didn't give me a chance to say something. He immediately stands up. I wonder what is he gonna do?

He went his way to the small stage in front. People start chattering and I could hear other girls saying 'OMG Its Sam!'Others are saying 'he's back!'

I'm really confused right now. Sam began to speak at the microphone.

"Ummm…well Hello everybody…It's been a while since the last time I sung here…and I really miss this…" Sam said nervously over the microphone.

People clapped their hands. I never thought that singing here is his job. I've always thought he was just a waiter here or something.

"Ummm...well I just wanna say that this night is really special for me…mainly because I'm with a very, very special girl…"He said smiling and looking at me

All heads turned to me. I bent my head down and a blush crept on my face.

"Yep…that's her…" Sam added.

'OMG he has a girlfriend!' a group of girls whispered sadly. Seriously, I am starting to get annoyed with them.

"Well anyway…I wanna sing this song for my special girl and I hope you like my surprise…"He smiled and started to strum his guitar.

_oh..oh..oh_

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time deep inside<br>It was a rush, what a rush  
><em>

Everyone is quiet now. Everyone is focusing on him and listening to him, including me. I feel like my world stopped and all I wanna do is focus on him and hear his beautiful voice. My heart is beating twice as fast as I listen to him._  
><em>

_'Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way about me<br>It's just too much, just too much_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I've just got to know<p>

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<p>

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Were both looking at each other. I can't help but stare at him as he continue to sing the song._  
><em>

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?<br>Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
><em>'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last<em>  
><em>Last forever, forever<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it real or just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<em>  
><em>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I've just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it real or just another crush?<em>

I could feel tears on my eyes right now. I don't wanna cry tonight. It's supposed to be a fun date and I don't wanna ruined it by crying._  
><em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<em>  
><em>This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<em>  
><em>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<em>  
><em>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<em>  
><em>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<em>

He put his guitar down and stands up. Everyone gave him a standing ovation and whistling, cheering him. He looked at me and came up to me.

I ran up to him and hug him. I held up to him for a while, then whispered in his ear. "That was so sweet…thank you…" I whispered into his ears. He smiled and wiped the tears that are slowly falling.

"I'm glad you liked it…" He said and I kissed his cheek.

Other people are still watching us and one guy shouted.

"THAT'S IT A KISS ON A CHICK!" one guy shouted.

"Yeah…yeah he's right…" Other people said. They nodded their heads agreeing to the random guy.

"If you don't want to…I'll gladly kiss him for you…" One slutty girl shouted. Everyone laughed.

I know that my cheeks are red as a tomato right now. Thankfully Im not the only one…Sam's cheeks looks like someone just slapped him really hard.

I looked up to him and I could see that he is really nervous. I chuckled.

I slowly closed my eyes and leaned closer to him. I captured his lips to mine and we kissed for a few minutes and pulled away.

Everyone cheered and clap their hands. Sam and I both laughed hard and he pulled me closer to him.

"Let's get out of here…" I whispered. He nodded and gave Chuck the payment for our dish.

"Come on…" He said and head our way to the door.

We were on my way to his car, when he said something.

"Ummm…Quinn…It's still early you know…mind if we take a little walk?" He said.

I nodded. "Sure…that would be great…" I answered. He smiled.

We were walking silently for a while, then I decided to break the ice and said.

"Well…that was…ummm…very surprising…" I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Of course…I liked it…that was…the sweetest thing a guy had ever done to me…" I smiled.

he chuckled. "Ummm…I'm sorry for putting you in the spot earlier…I never really tought they would do that…" He said

"It's fine…" I said. "You deserve more than a kissed in the cheek…" I smiled up to him.

"Well…I'll take it that you liked the place?" He asked.

"Yep…It's great only because it looked very cozy and…well because of what you did…It became a special place for me…"I said.

"That's good…I guess…" He said. We continue walking. Our hands are slightly touching each other…then finally he grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his own. I smiled. I was really waiting for him to do that.

I went a little closer to him, and then he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned on his chest as we continue walking.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No…I'm fine…" I said. Being on his arms is warm enough, I thought.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

"We're here…" I said and pulled into the driveway.

I quickly get down on the car and opened the door for Quinn.

"Thanks Sam…" She said. I nodded.

I walked her to the door.

"I guess this is a goodbye…" She said softly.

"Yeah…Good Night, Q…" I said, smiling.

"Night Sam…I really enjoyed this night…thanks Sam" She said. I nodded.

We both just stand there and stare at each other's eyes. I leaned closer and gave her a light kiss.

Thankfully she kissed back and we kissed for a while. I pulled away and she smiled.

"Take care Sam…" She said and I nodded.

"You too…" I said and kiss her cheek.

I was just about to turned around, when she pulled my elbows and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Sorry…I can't help it…" She grinned.

"That's very fine with me…you can do that anytime you want…" I joked. She smacked my arms.

"Haha…Very funny Sammy…"She said. I chuckled.

"Night…Q…Say hi to Mrs. Fabray for me…" I said. She nodded and went inside her house.

I walked back to my car, thinking of all the great things that have happened tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Definetly one of my favorite chapters! :))) don't you agree?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
